


Paying Her Dues

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Coming Untouched, Degradation, Dom!Crowley, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humiliation, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, Restraint, Voyeurism, sub!Reader, touch starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: The reader has disobeyed her king, and now must pay the price.





	Paying Her Dues

 

It was only what she’d earned.

Chained, naked, her feet flat on the cold stone floor and her arms outstretched to reach the ceiling of the king’s throne room. Hungry eyes on her, watching as they delivered their reports, although not one of them touched her. That was the order and they obeyed, lest they defy their king and end up in a worse position. If anyone else had ignored his rules like she had, they’d be dead.

She’d gotten off lightly. Except she wasn’t getting off at all.

The cold was starting to seep into her bones, making her shiver, her pert nipples almost painful with how hard they were. And Crowley simply left her there, enjoying her suffering. It wasn’t like she didn’t enjoy it too - it had been four hours since he’d secured her there, using his fingers to push her to the very edge, before stepping away and resuming his duties.

Demons came and went. Some of them completely ignored her, but the other, more basic creatures, couldn’t help the onyx that bled into their eyes at the fragile human hunter strung up on display. Only one dared touch her; a light caress to the curve of her rump as he passed, and Crowley had quickly disintegrated him. She was his property, and the thought of it made her blush.

Currently, he was reclining on his throne, receiving a soul count from a young male meat suit, whose concentration was completely lapsing with her hanging near him. She knew that the smell of her body was getting to him, the pheromones that pervaded the air making his barely-mature vessel hard. Crowley knew it too.

“You keep getting distracted, Phillip,” he mused, interrupting the demon’s stuttered murmurings. “Is it my lovely pet, catching your attention?” Phillip’s eyes went wide, and he clamped his mouth shut, unsure of the territory he was stepping into. “She is lovely, isn’t she? The way she smells,” Crowley inhaled dramatically, “makes you hard and needy.”

“Y-yes, sir,” Phillip replied, his eyes sliding towards her again, and she shuddered with the arousal that practically dripped down her thighs. Her king liked to enhance her physical reactions - there wasn’t a molecule in her body he couldn’t control.

“I bet you’d like to touch her, wouldn’t you?” Crowley sat up as he spoke, his eyes blazing dangerously. The demon nodded, swallowing thickly - he didn’t know if his mere eyes on Crowley’s prize would anger the king. “Hmm, but her punishment wouldn’t allow it. She’s learning a lesson.” He stood up, walking towards her, and she couldn’t help her slight movement in the chains, which made him smirk. “Oh, she’s so desperate to cum. Look at her.”

Phillip turned at his king’s behest, and she could see the outline of his cock in his pants, straining against the fabric.

“Is she beautiful, Phillip?”

“Yes, my lord,” the demon replied, almost breathy. 

“My sweet Y/N. My little hunter turned to the dark.” Crowley chuckled, and Y/N keened, on the verge of tears with desperation for her lover to touch her. “She’s so full of goodness, but it didn’t take much to have her in my hands.” He reached out a hand, and for a moment, she felt her heart thud in her chest, thinking he might give in and relieve her aching core…

But then he pulled away, glancing over to his minion, who seemed to have stopped breathing. Crowley smirked, tilting his head to the side.

“You should give her a gift, Phillip. She is, after all, your Queen.”

Y/N’s eyes landed on the young vessel, who was now palming the bulge in his pants. The king clicked his fingers, and the chains dragged her arms down, allowing her to kneel on the cold stone, looking up at the both of them.

“Just don’t touch her,” Crowley reminded him, and Phillip licked his lips, stepping a little closer. His fingers grasped his zipper as Y/N kept her eyes on him, unable to control the way she reacted as he pulled out his cock. It was thin, but long, and she licked her lips, looking over at Crowley with a little uncertainty in her eyes. He smiled back, and she relaxed, knowing he was in complete control.

The demon started to jerk off, not noticing Crowley move back to his throne, watching his minion’s actions whilst rubbing over his own crotch. Y/N was pulling at her restraints, desperate for anything to reach her peak, but there was nothing she could do. 

It wasn’t long before Philip was cumming hard, over his hand, and coating Y/N’s chest and chin with his spendings. The groan she made was pornographic, and Crowley chuckled as he watched Phillip recover, his pants filling the throne room. 

With a click of his fingers, Crowley destroyed the demon’s form, and Y/N struggled not to collapse in on herself, breathing heavily with her own need. “He would have bragged about it,” the king explained, standing up. “But you enjoyed that, didn’t you? Being used as a sex object… I can smell the heat between your thighs, my love.”

“Please,” Y/N whispered. “I learned my lesson, sir. I need… I need…”

“Oh, I know what you need,” he chuckled, walking around you, the air displacement causing a ripple of goose pimples along your skin. “You need your king’s cock in your sweet little cunt, making you cum.” He exhaled deeply, a growl rumbling in his chest. “But I think you should cum for me first.”

“H-how?” she replied, her words barely audible. She was thirsty and freezing, needy for his touch.

The chains disappeared, and she collapsed, panting against the hard floor. “Make yourself cum. Then, I will give you what you want.” Her fingers itched and she moved, leaning on all fours as he watched, reaching down with one hand, until he cleared his throat. She froze, and he tutted. “Now, now, princess. No hands allowed.”

Looking down between her cum-splattered breasts, she processed the situation, before sinking down until her thighs were either side of her hips, allowing her to grind against the floor. The friction was minimal, but she was so overstimulated already, it was enough to ease her arousal.

“That’s it,” Crowley murmured, coming to stand in front of her, watching as she writhed against the floor, keeping her eyes locked on his. He’d freed his cock from his pants, all ten inches, the crown thick and red, leaking with the evidence of his heightened arousal. He stroked himself as she ground down harder, her breaths increasing and heat breaking out over her skin. “So beautiful, my queen,” he purred, and she whined, ever so close to her peak. “Cum for me, Y/N. You’ve been such a good girl.”

Whether it was the amount of time she’d spent hanging there, objectified, or the actions that the demon had performed, or even Crowley’s own manipulation of her body and its responses, she didn’t know. But when she came, she could have sworn she saw stars, and her pleasured scream bounced of the walls before she collapsed, shaking on the floor.

The king’s hands were warm when he finally touched her, and pulled her from her bindings. There was no resistance from her recovering form, and she mewled lightly when he dragged her into his lap on the throne. He manhandled her into place, and she pushed herself up so she could look at him, just at the moment he sank inside her body to the hilt, prompting her to cry out.

She was teetering on the edge, unable to control herself, and a spurt of energy had her moving up and down on his thick cock, bliss washing over her as she came again and again. Crowley held her upright, sensing that she would collapse again soon, and she did, just as his climax hit, his warm seed filling her belly.

He’d been on edge as much as she had this entire time, and now, he wanted nothing more than to take care of her. Removing them from the throne room, he held Y/N close as he laid her on the expansive bed they shared in his chambers. She was shivering from exertion, her eyes barely open, and Crowley smiled, using his abilities to clean her up and ease the ache in her bones.

“You’ve done so well for me,” he whispered, leaning over her, smoothing back hair from her face as she smiled dopily . “Maybe next time, you will think before putting yourself in danger for those idiotic boys.”

“They’re my friends, Crowley,” Y/N replied, her voice soft as she let her eyes slide shut. “Besides, what makes you think I didn’t enjoy today?”

He chuckled, kissing her forehead. “Such a deviant, my beautiful Queen.” It was only a figure of speech; she was human, and her part in Hell was only at his side. But he called her his Queen, and he loved her enough to deter any attacks from his lower peons. “I shall go and fetch you some food and drink. You are exhausted.”

She hummed happily in response, already drifting into slumber. Crowley stepped back, watching her for a moment. Her smile was contagious, and he knew, if he’d had the chance to be human again, it would be with her. But he was the King Of Hell, and she was a hunter. This was all they had, and he could only be grateful for that.


End file.
